1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooling devices and processes and, more particularly, to the cooling of restricted regions.
2. The Prior Art
Most conventional cooling techniques involve the indiscriminate cooling of relatively large environments even through local cooling of relatively small regions only may be desired. Heat transfer, as is well known, involves the phenomena of conduction, convection and radiation. All of these phenomena operate in conventional cooling systems although conventional design often is based primarily on conduction and convection considerations.